


That's What Hot Yoga Means, Right?

by flatlineforest



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Genji Shimada, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Foot Fetish, Light foot fetish, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatlineforest/pseuds/flatlineforest
Summary: "When Genji found out that his older brother had started to do yoga alongside his jiu jitsu and bow training routines, he knew that he had to watch it. Where his omega brother had been downright terrifying practicing his forms into perfection and it had been impressive to watch his arms strain with the effort to pull back the string on his training bow it was now simply sexy to watch his brother stretch and contort himself in various ways. And...In those other cases, Hanzo had been aware of Genji’s watchful eyes on his body. Now, Genji is hidden in the closet of the practice room, peeking through the small gap in the slightly ajar doors to watch as his brother began his warm up stretches."Or, alpha Genji spies on Hanzo's yoga session and jerks off.





	That's What Hot Yoga Means, Right?

When Genji found out that his older brother had started to do yoga alongside his jiu jitsu and bow training routines, he knew that he had to watch it. Where his omega brother had been downright terrifying practicing his forms into perfection and it had been impressive to watch his arms strain with the effort to pull back the string on his training bow it was now simply sexy to watch his brother stretch and contort himself in various ways. And...In those other cases, Hanzo had been aware of Genji’s watchful eyes on his body. Now, Genji is hidden in the closet of the practice room, peeking through the small gap in the slightly ajar doors to watch as his brother began his warm up stretches.

He bit his lip at how flexible his brother seemed, able to lean all the way down til he had his fingers wrapped around his foot and his head parallel with his left leg. How else could his brother utilize that flexibility? Before he had the opportunity to speculate much, his brother turned on his large mat, so he was facing the wall across from Genji, arranging himself on his hands and knees. Genji can’t stop looking between Hanzo’s amazing ass, pressing up into the air as Hanzo leaned down and reached his arms as far out in front of him as possible, and down to where his tiny feet, soles up and visible. 

Genji reached down into his loose sweatpants, grabbing at his cock to stroke it slowly at the sight of his stretching brother. Hanzo rose back onto his knees and moved up smoothly, into the only yoga pose Genji properly knew the name of - a downward facing dog. His brother stayed like that for about a minute, looking absolutely delectable as he worked to strengthen his hamstrings and calves. As Genji took the minute to look over his brother’s wonderful posterior, his mouth went dry as he realized something: Hanzo didn’t have any pantylines - his brother wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath his form fitting leggings. 

He was only barely to hold himself back - he wanted desperately to go up beyond his brother and take his fill of his brother’s flexible body - biting down on his hand as he watched his brother continue to stretch. He couldn’t keep his eyes on any one spot after that, looking at where his brother’s pussy was hidden beneath such a thin, stretched layer of fabric to where his little socked feet were leaving the lightest indents against the yoga mat beneath him. He fixated on the latter for a moment, having a flash of those tiny feet pressed around his cock or stepping against him ever so delicately. 

His dick ached against his hand and he couldn’t satisfy himself with just a hand shoved down his pants any longer. He fished his cock out from his pants, grinning to himself as Hanzo moved into a low lunge - showing off his flexibility in strength in one simple movement. What a strong, gorgeous omega. He would surely make a good mate to whomever-

He hardly held back a growl, still trying not to alert his brother to his own presence in the room. He couldn’t stand the thought of another man - another alpha- mating his sexy, defiant brother. He wanted him for himself, desperately, but wasn’t quite sure if that was a boundary Hanzo himself was willing to step over. But god, the possibilities if Hanzo actually was willing to go through with such a thing. 

Being able to breed Hanzo, knot his brother’s tight, little virgin pussy and let the omega wear his mating mark? Get to see his brother grow wide with Genji’s pups and his muscled pecs growing into softer, milky tits that Genji would just have to harass? That was the dream. 

Being so caught up in himself, Genji was not monitoring his body so closely. He didn’t realize that as he jerked his cock off both to the sight of his brother stretching out so deliciously and to the endless stream of fantasies running through his mind, that he was releasing wave after wave of alpha pheromones into the room and ultimately, giving away his presence to his brother. Hanzo seemed to sniff the air for a moment before the nature of his yoga session changed - though this was beyond Genji’s notice as well.

Hanzo went from doing simple stretches that worked on strengthening his core to suddenly showing off his flexibility and...other assets. Suddenly, he was seated on his mat with his legs splayed out wide. He leaned down and wrapped his fingers around one of his socked feet, his entire upper body laid against his leg in a show of easy flexibility. Genji was quietly impressed, but his eyes were now glued to where Hanzo’s ass rested against the mat - perfectly round and soft and he could just barely imagine the flesh squishing beneath his fingers or his teeth…Hanzo remained there for a minute and repeated it with the other side, giving Genji plenty of time to stare at that perfect ass and think about every filthy thing he would like to do to it. 

It reached a climax as Hanzo moved in a particularly erotic pose. His brother turned around so he was facing the closet, still seemingly unaware of Genji’s presence in the room, and then rocked back onto his shoulders, his legs pushing past them to brace on the ground behind his head - looking as if someone had pushed his legs all the way past his shoulders while fucking him on his back. He could easily imagine doing so and his hand sped up, balls drawing tight for a moment. 

He couldn’t help it - looking at that space between Hanzo’s legs only to catch sight of a bit of slick wetting the fabric. God, was it sweat? Or slick? Perhaps Hanzo was turned on by his own erotic posing. Hanzo reached down, looking to be indulgent in himself as he rubbed against his pretty cunt through his leggings- god what a perfect little omega slut- Genji had to shove a fist into his mouth to muffle his own growling as he came in fat, wet ropes against the closet door. 

His brother continued to rub at his cunt for a few more seconds, just enough to have the scent of his slick wafting through the air, before he was rising to his feet and rolling up his yoga mat. He looked back at the closet casually and winked - Genji’s cock jerked out a few more hopeless ropes of cum as he finally realized that Hanzo had been aware of Genji’s eyes on his form.

God, he could only hope to get an even more close up viewing of Hanzo’s yoga session next time...

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me at flatlineforest on tumblr! I take requests!


End file.
